In Hell Time
by DestielBoy16
Summary: I always wonder why Dean remembered everything from hell excepted being rescued so I wrote this destiel one shoot to show what I think happened


"Can't wait to get out of this hell." Dean said as he started up the pathway leading to the ceiling of the cavern they we in. It didn't really lead to the ceiling but close enough you could touch it with your fingers if you were on your tippy toes. "Dean I'm pretty sure this is the only hell in existence." Castiel didn't really have a human face, or body for that matter, but Dean was pretty sure she would of been making a face of confusion right now. "Cas," Dean started to try and explain but gave up after spending a good decade with her he learned to just let it go. "Never mind, so this is it huh after tonight I'll finally be topside again?"

Cas turned her head to face him at the same time causing her hair that seemed to be made of pure energy flout off only to settle again on her shoulders when she stopped moving. "If by topside you mean back on the living plane then yes, I don't know what we're going to do from there though." Castiel had came to hell about ten years ago, in hell time, and she hadn't come alone but unfortently she had gotten separated from the other angels she was suppose to be with on this rescue mission. They could both remember it like it was yesterday.

Ten Years back

Castiel didn't have time to worry losing the others, her mission was to find the Righteous man and raise him from perdition. She found him in a cage on the ground sitting in the corner of it. She knew it was him. His soul was different from the others. When Dean saw her he stood up but kept his back to the wall. "What the hell is that." He said starring at the whiteish blue glowing figure before him. She was completely white with a blue glow almost halo and she had completely blue eyes. She was completely naked but the only thing there was to really see was her boobs she had nothing down stairs. But that wasn't the strangest thing about her. She had huge dark blue feather wings. And when she spoke it was the strangest yet most beautiful voice he had every heard. "I'm an angel of The Lord." She said "I'm here to set you free."

She oozed confidence, she was both terrifying and captivating at the same time. Dean was confused, was this some new torture Alistar came up with? She looked at the bars that separated him from her for a minute before grabbed hold of them and pulled them clean off as if it was made of cardboard so that what once was a four walled cage was minus one. "Come with me, Dean Winchester. I shall see you out of hell." she held her hand out to him for him to take it. Dean looked at it for a second before he got up and just walked past her out of the cage. She paused for a moment before putting her hand down. "Okay, but if we're gonna be traveling together I'm gona need a name miss." She tilted her head to the side. "I am neither female nor male, Dean. But my name is Castiel." Dean looked her up and down. "Okay I'm just gona refer to you as a chick just cause it'll make it easier on me okay." Castiel opened her mouth to say something but stop when they heard someone comeing. "Let's go." Dean said grabbing her arm and running in the other direction. "Dean?" She said running with him. "What!?" He said not stopping.

"Hold on."

What was that suppose to mean?! He thought to himself, but didn't get a chance to respond before she was hugging him by the chest and spreading her wings. He was in the air before he got a chance to protest. "Holy shit!" He shouted squirming to try and get free. "Pl-please hold still Dean I-" she hit her wing on one of the cages that were suspended from the ceiling of the cavern. They crashed in a hole off to the side of the road. "Why did you-" she started but was interrupted by Dean's hand over her mouth. He pulled them flush against the side of the hole and waited. She could hear the demons above them. "What was that thing?" One of them said. "I don't know but it got Winchester, spread out and find them!" They ran off in separate directions, but Dean waited a few minutes before finally removing his hand from Castiel's mouth.

"You alright?" He asked look down at her he had a good head of height on the angel so it wasn't hard. Castiel tried to stretch her wing out but failed feeling the pain intensify when she did. "I'm fine but I don't think I'll be able to fly us out any time soon." She said reaching out to touch it. Of course it was only then that Dean realized how close they were. She was practically leaning on him, and he couldn't help how great she felt against him. He let out a small cough to try and get his head out of his pants and grabbed her by her shoulders to gently push her off. "Um, that's okay it's probably better we don't fly off anyways too easy for someone to spot us." 'Plus I fucking hate flying!' He thought the last part to himself. "Okay I'm a give you a boost up and then you can pull me out." He said cupping his hands together as a stepping stool for her. She just look at his hands then at him like she wasn't sure what to do. "Come on don't just stand there, shake a tail feather." He said getting impatient. "I don't have tail feathers Dean my only feathers are on my wings." She said tilting her head to the side. Dean stood up strait and closed his eyes to let out a frustrated breath. "Your a major pain in my ass you know that." He said in a smooth tone but it was obvious he was getting annoyed.

Castiel squinted her eyes in annoyance and the stepped back till she could see the top of the hole and jumped landing gracefully at the top. Dean felt his jaw fall open in awe of her great feet. "How did you just-?!" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before she was grabbing him by the back of his shirt and lifting him out of the hole with one hand. Once his feet were on the ground he was speechless. "Holy crap, what do they feed you guys up stairs?" Dean said. "I don't eat, Angels don't require substances." Castiel said turning around and beginning to walk off down the empty road.

Four years later

Castiel's wing had long since healed but knew there was no way she was getting the Winchester in the air again. She had began to really get to know the human after spending four years with the man. She also began to feel things she had never felt before, it scared her because she knew what they had in store for him. Dean too began to feel things for the Angel to. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before, but it was clear to him she was the farthest thing from human to. Still he could help thinking about what it would be like to kiss her and fell her flush against him. He even started to not care that he couldn't really have sex with her in the traditional sense. But even though they both had these feelings, neither did anything about it tell one day when they were setting up camp. "So how long tell we get to this portal again?" Dean asked laying on a rock he used to support his head like a pillow. "We would of almost been there by now if we were flying, but we are making good time on foot so I'd say six more years." Castiel said looking Dean in the eyes. His eyes always wondered her, after living as long as Castiel lived she had never seen that shade of green before.

"What are you staring at?" Dean asked with a playful smile on his face. He got up and walked over to her so that their faces were inches away. "You not falling for me are you?" He said keeping the same joking tone. Castiel's eyes widened at his remark, she had to turn her head away to hide the fact that she was blushing. She didn't really blush like people did but the light around her face did brighten on her checks when she did. "I would ask that you please not toy with me like that Dean you know falling is a serious crime in heaven." She said in as normal of a tone as she could muster, of course she couldn't help thinking to herself that falling for Dean Winchester might not be so bad then quickly dismissed it. Dean backed up from her and walk back to his 'pillow'. "Your no fun sometimes you know that." He said still joking. "My apologies." Was all she replied with.

"So six years huh? You think you're gonna be able to survive that long with me?" Dean said not resting on his pillow anymore but standing next to it. "I have absolute faith in my survival skills paired with yours Dean." She said looking at him completely calm. Dean laughed a little at how serious she was. "No I meant do you think you'll be able to stand me for that long." Castiel tilted her head to the side. "I could never be tired of your company Dean." She said with such confidence like it should of just been known. "Oh now your just buttering me up." He said with the same smile as always. It had taken about six months for Dean to smile again. Castiel enjoyed seeing that smile and enjoyed it even more when she was the one to cause it. "Am I gonna see you after we get out?" He asked with a serious tone this time. "Well you won't be seeing me exactly, probably. Once you are flesh and blood again there is no real indicator that you will be able to with stand this form." She said. Dean frowned a little. "But I do have a vessel above that I might be able to possess." She said hoping that would make things better. "Wait a minute! Your just gonna take over some poor chick!" He said sounding kind of mad.

"No, I'd have to ask permission first." She said. This caused Dean to soften a bit. "An Angel can't possess someone unless they say yes to us." Dean was slightly relieved to hear that. "But my vessel isn't female." She said looking off to the side. "Wait what?" He said stiffening. "Angels can only possess certain blood lines and the only one of age I can possess is male." She said hoping that would clarify. "Wow got say I'm gonna miss seeing that pretty little form of yours." Dean said. "You'll miss me?" Castiel asked as if confused by this. "Well yeah, I mean we're friends now, after all the time we spent together fighting together, your practically the closest thing I got to a family down here." Dean said wondering why this would be a foreign thing to her. "I don't think any of my family members would miss me, I'm simply a solider." She said. "What makes you say that?" He asked stepping closer to her. "Well my family are my fellow Angels, we are all brother and sisters, but all the ones I was ever close to left, so I'm no more than a solider to them, a pawn to use in battle." Castiel said looking him square in the face. Dean grabbed her shoulders causing her blue eyes to widen.

"Hey! You are way more than just some solider Cas." Dean said kind of shouting. He looked right in her eyes, her eyes that were completely blue with no pupil no white just blue. They were captivating to him everything about her seemed to be. He barley even noticed that he was lean closer to her face until their noses brushed. He looked down at her lips as if to try and judge if he should move forward with this. She never took her eyes off of him, but she never shied away either. Dean took this as confirmation seeing as if she really wanted him to stop all she had to do was flex her pinky. Dean closed the distance by pressing their lips together. It wasn't hard and it wasn't very heated either, but lord if it wasn't the best kiss of Dean's life he felt heat and almost like light passing into him. He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"What was that?" She asked with such innocence that he had to wonder if she was joking. "Seriously?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "You've never been kissed before?" Dean asked hoping he had not just made her waste her first kiss on him. "I've- I've never had the occasion." Cas said blushing. "Oh man," he said taking a step back from her, "sorry I just- I didn't know what I was doing I'm-" he was interrupted by her mouth covering his. She had wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him in place. At first he was shocked but then he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. He started moving his lips and it took her a second to fallow. He licked the seam of her lips asking for permission, which she gave but had to stuck in a breath when their tongues meet. The inside of her mouth was the same blue as her eyes excepted for her teeth which were completely white, and thought that that would of been a turn off but it only made him want to deepen the kiss even more. When Dean had to pull back for breath he couldn't, she keep him pinned there to make sure she could keep kissing him, she never wanted to taste a human's mouth as much as she did right then. "Cas-" Dean moaned breathlessly. She slowed down and pulled back slightly to look Dean in the eyes. His pupils were huge almost completely swallowing that green she loved so much. He looked like he was barley holding it together, while panting for breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked realizing they were still in embrace. Dean laughed slightly closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on her's. "Nothing's wrong, I just- we can't really . . ." He didn't know how to put it into words without sounding weird. "You can't get me all worked up like this, because-" "Because I have no parts for you to engage in sexual activity with?" She finished his sentence. "How do you know what sex is and not what kissing is?" He laughed. "I had watched humans for many years Dean but I had never really known whatever thing they did was." She said "And I may not have the parts to engage in traditional sex, but I have seen humans do it in other was." She leaned in closer to Dean's face only centimeters from is lips, so close that he could feel her breath when she talked. "And if it means we can continue kissing, I would be more then willing to try them with you." She said in the sexiest voice Dean had ever heard. He couldn't hold back anymore he closed the gap between their lips backing her into the wall of the cavern behind her. Her wings spread out behind her so she could be as close to the wall as possible. Dean started to work his way down her neck and stopped where her neck met her shoulder, he started to suck and nip at the tender white skin causing her to moan in a way she had never heard herself do before. Castiel started to lift the hem of Dean's shirt to try and get it as close to his skin as possible. He took the hint and pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it off to the side. She had started to unbutton his jeans when, Dean grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he couldn't do this not to her she was a freakin Angel for god sake, "We can't." He said looking her in the eyes still not quiet believing what he was saying. "Want to I do. I really Really REALLY wanted to, but-" she was way to special to rush things this fast. "I want to take this slow okay?" Dean the master of getting laid was finally throwing in the towel all for this one Angel. "We will eventually though." He added. Castiel looked him in the eyes as if searching for something, which she must of found because he face seemed to brighten a little. "Okay Dean." She said smiling. This caused her to panic slightly, now she was beginning to express emotion. Before she could really freak out about it Dean was kissing her again only a soft gentle one like before.

Six years later

"We'll figure something out." Dean said taking her hand in his. Six years they had been together it was the longest, bestest, relationship he ever had. They made it up to the end of the road, and look up at the ceiling. "So this is it huh?" Dean said looking at Cas. "Yes after today you will be back on earth." She said sounding kind of sad. "Hey, hey don't worry as long as we're together there's nothing to worry about." He said cupping the side of her face. "Are you sure your willing to have a relationship with a male body?" She said with slight fear. "It took me along time to wrap my head around it but as long as it is you underneath I don't think I'll mind." He lend forward and kissed her, every time still left him breathless.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave the way you are Mr. Winchester." Dean snapped his head in the direction of the voice only to see five Angels. They looked like Cas only different at the same time. Some looked more male and others looked more female but they all had massive wings. "Zachariah." Castiel said. "We've been looking for you brother, never thought you would be with the Righteous Man." Zachariah said in a tone that Dean did not like. "I'm afraid your twos attraction to each other just will simple not do." He said shaking his head. "I'm afraid it will take too long to wipe you memories if we kill her so well just have to wipe both of you." Zachariah said motioning to the other four angels to grab them. "No!" Dean shouted gripping Cas tight who did the same in return. The Angels had grabbed both Dean and Cas, and started pulling them apart. "No! NO! CASTIEL!" He shouted has he lost his grip on his right hand.

"DEAN!" She shouted with so much fear in her voice it pained him. She was gripping his left shoulder so hard it started to burn and he felt the pain of his skin burning but didn't care he was not gonna lose her not if he could help it. The Angels pulled harder and harder until eventually they lost their grip on each other. "NO!" He shouted he felt like his insides were breaking and falling apart. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose her not like this. "Let her go! Let us go!" He shouted but was ignored. "DEAN!" She began to cry and shout at the top of her lungs. He had never seen her so terrified in his whole life, and he was powerless to stop it. "Take her to Naomi, she'll be able to fix him." The Angels flew off with her through the ceiling like it wasn't there. "You see when an Angels vessel is born their referred to as that gender to get them use to the new body." He said smiling like Dean gave a rat's ass. "If you hurt her I swear I'll-" "You'll what, you won't even remember me much less him." Zachariah interrupted Dean's threat. "But don't worry I promise you'll see each other again, you'll just forget all the time you spent together and all-, well most, of the love you shared for each other." He said reaching his hand up to touch Dean on the forehead. "Your just gonna go back to your life and wait till we are ready to call on you." Dean heard a thousand whispers as if they were talking at a hundred miles per hour, and then everything went black.

Dean woke up in a small wood box almost like a casecet. He was both confused and scared cause the last thing he remembered was being in hell in his cage waiting for Alistar to began his next torture session with him.


End file.
